User talk:Fuzzyrocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the It Came from the Stars page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) OC category Hey, I noticed that you tagged one of your pastas as Category:OC and didn't put it in the User Submissions. We require that you add any stories you tag as OC into the User Submissions. The way to do this is to go to the User Submission subpage that corresponds to your username (in this case, User Submissions/F) and then create a new section header (like this: Fuzzyrocks ) for your username to put your OC pastas under (you must place it alphabetically). You must then put EXACT TITLE of your pasta between a set of double square brackets (Story title here) under the subheading to create a link to the pasta with an asterisk beside it to create a bullet point. Altogether, it should look something like this: Fuzzyrocks *Story title See the Site Rules/OC and User Submissions for further details. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 03:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC)